The Story of David O' The Tennant
by geeklordofall
Summary: A prince by the name of David O' The Tennant wants to marry princess Billie of Piper palace, but first he must fight his evil brother Harold of Saxon Ville. This story is dedicated to my best friend, Rebecca.


The Legend of David O' the Tennant

There was a young man of 15 named David O' the Tennant, he was tall, thin, and had a scottish accent even if the rest of the royal family had a british accent. Oh goodness me I forgot to tell you that David was the youngest son of the king of Fredonia, he got picked on all the time by his three older brothers. The worst of the brothers was Harold of Saxonville, he was merciless when it came to tormenting his little brother. One day the king arranged for his oldest son to be married to the princess of piper palace. When she came to visit her betrothed she and David fell in love after a long time and lots of adventures. They had many fun days playing around the castle when she came to visit. After 5 years the kings decided that it was time for their children to marry. during the ceremony when the priest said speak now or forever hold your peace.

David stood and said "I object to this union because I love Princess Billie Of Piper Palace, I have for a while but I didn't know until nearly too late."

"What? You love me?" Billie said surprised.

"As long as I can remember but I thought you thought of me as just a friend." David explained.

"I love you more than you know." Billie confessed.

During this conversation Harold had gotten more red until he finally he yelled into David's face, "What gives you the right to object to my marriage to the princess?!"

David stood up and took a breath," I love her, and I can't let her be married to a horrible person like you." David said firmly to Harold.

At this Harold started to raise his fist like he was going to punch David. When he noticed that everyone in the church was watching them he put his fist back down.

"I challenge you to a set of three challenges you can pick the winner of two of the challenges gets to marry Princess Billie." said David in a commanding tone.

"That would be agreeable with me but," Harold said smiling cunningly as he paused, "I get to pick the challenges."

"Fine with me." David said filled with confidence.

"The challenges are a deuel, a joust and a javelin toss." Harold decided.

"That would be fine with me." said David, while he was thinking to himself, "_Why did he have to pick the three things I'm the worst at? " _

"The time for the first of the three events is at 6 bells" (2 o'clock pm in nowadays time) commanded Harold.

"Agreed." David said feeling his confidence drop.

That night a large blue box that said Police Box on the side spoke into David's mind and said,"Do not let your brother's page help you or you will surely fail the challenge."

The next morning David woke up and remembered the strange voice in his head. The hour before the duel was to take place his brother's page came and said, "My master wishes me to help you with your chainmail."

"I am already dressed for the duel, go tell your master I have no need of you." David said listening to the voice of the box.

The page left and the the battle was fought and David won when he disarmed his brother.

A mark was put on David's Banner that he had won the round.

Again that night the Strange box spoke to him. this time it said, " Don't let your brother's page help you or you will surely fail the challenge.

Again David woke up and remembered the voice. This time though when the page came to help he let him and at the Joust he was unseated from his horse and nearly trampled on by his brother's steed.

A mark was placed on his brother's banner and they were tied 1 for 1. Again David went to sleep and again the box spoke to him."Don't let your brother's page help you or you will surely fail the challenge.":

Again he awoke and again he remembered this time he did not forget the warning, when the page came he sent him away.

At the javelin throw the brother's were throwing for distance and David threw if farther than his brother by 10 feet. He had won the right to marry his one true love! That night the blue box again spoke to him, "Do NOT take anything that your brother gives you or you will die."  
The next day David woke and promptly forgot what the box had said. He was married to Billie and when the feast was taking place his brother sent him a goblet of wine with the message, "Drink in good health."

He drank it all, "Something is inhibiting my enzymes." David said twitching.

He then ran to the kitchen and knocked over a shelf in search of ginger beer. Billie had followed him there and David yelled some instructions at her,"Protein I need Protein!"

Billie went and looked on the shelf near where he was and found a jar of walnuts. She ran back, giving them to David and said, "Walnuts!"

"Brilliant!" David took the jar and shoved a mouthful into his mouth, chewing them very quickly as he told Billie some more instructions. David started to make hand gestures, miming that he needed salt, but Billie couldn't guess what it was.

"SALT!" David shouted at her in the breath he was huffing.

" What about this?" Billie questioned, giving him a salt shaker.

"What is it?" David spit out.

"SALT!" Billie yelled.

"No, That's too salty." David said.

"Oh that's too salty" Billie said sarcastically. David was now wet from all his sweating and panting, "What about this?" Billie asked, running to David giving him another jar.

"What is it?" David asked while breathing really hard because he was slowly dying.

"Anchovies."

"Perfect!" David said gulping down the anchovies.

David started to make "jazz hands" gesture.

"What?! What is it? You want a song?" Billie said trying to guess with the little idea she had.

"NO! I need a shock a really big shock!" David said exasperatedly.

"Ok, big shock coming up!" Billie grabbed David's shoulders and yanks him into a really long kiss, David broke the kiss, and stood back, he tilted his head back and a black/grey smoke came out of his mouth.

"Detox, have to do that more often." He said, finally breathing right.

He went back to the feast and everyone was surprised to see him alive.

David went over to his brother and said. "You are to be hanged for attempted murder. You swing at dawn."

He goes to bed that night and the blue box shows him the memories that he had before he rewrote his DNA into that of a human. He remembers the watch he had hidden because watches haven't been invented yet.

He opened it and returned to his normal state of being a timelord. His brother hung and then he and Billie went into the blue box and flew away into time and space.

THE END


End file.
